


[Podfic] Partition

by RsCreighton



Series: Four Year Podversary Podfics [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs in a Car, Cantankerous Party Grandpa, F/M, Limousine Sex, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, now with more dissociation and dick, the least sexy pornography of all time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 13:46:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11082819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: Bruce Wayne does not get the appeal of sex in the back of a limo, but he's pretty sure it's all Beyonce's fault.





	[Podfic] Partition

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Partition](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7225561) by [Unpretty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unpretty/pseuds/Unpretty). 



> Thank you to Unpretty for having blanket permission & to Frecklebomb for givin' this a listen <3

## Partition

  


**Author:** Unpretty  
  
**Reader:** RsCreighton  
  
**Fandom:** DCU: Batman  
  
**Pairing:** Bruce/OFC  
  
**Rating:** Explicit  
  
**Warnings:** N/A  
  
**Summary:** Bruce Wayne does not get the appeal of sex in the back of a limo, but he's pretty sure it's all Beyonce's fault.  


## Streaming Audio

  
[Click Here for Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201706/%5bDCU%5d%20Partition.mp3)  
  
[Text](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7225561) | **Wordcount:** 1636  
[MP3](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201706/%5bDCU%5d%20Partition.mp3) | **Size:** 9.3 MB | **Duration:** 10:06  

  
---  
  
 

 


End file.
